Live, laugh, Lie
by Shadestar01
Summary: this is about Sarah me her father is marcuz from volterra and he sent her away to st. vladmirs academy, , when she gets there she gets wrapped up in their politics and everything she forgets she can't do magic. When she finally cracks...
1. Chapter 1 The new kid

Laugh, Love, Lie

By Sarah Simmons

Chapter one

The New Kid

I left the front office and silently cursed my real father. Just when I was so close to freedom he sent me here to a school that I was consider the utmost evil. It was silly though, I fit in but I was still the new kid. I memorized the schedule and map at first glance. I was what I called a Parasite vampire, but SOME people consider me a Royal so that works too. But whatever, I still didn't like this school at all. These Moroi, mortal vampires, where so high up in there politics and scandals that I was stunned when someone invited me to join there group the girl who asked me was all like, "Your royal right?" she said it like she was one of those blondes that smack there gum and laugh at everything cute guys say even if the joke isen't funny at all. I shrugged, "Yeah." She was delighted. But I told her I couldn't join any 'group' they had. The girl whose name was Cassidy, I think that's her name, was all disappointed but they moved on. I was built ford tough so I sighed up for Dhampir classes. Dhampirs are the people who protect Moroi. There the hybrid of Moroi and human, or like Moroi and Dhampirs whatever. But I was a Moroi, or I was enrolled as one and they where reluctant to let me have my way but in the end I got most Dhampir classes and two Moroi classes. I walked off to the freshman Elemental Magic class. This was going to be a long day when they figured out I couldn't do magic at all. I sat WAY in the back hoping no one would notice me. But of course the wonderful teacher announced my arrival. I mutter to myself as I walked to the front, "I Love this class." Of course no one heard me because being the type of vampire I am I was better, no to be considered, that all of them genetically. "Tell us a little about yourself Sarah." my teacher Mrs. Hiaasen instructed me. I sighed and decided to play dumb, "like what?" I said crossing my arms. Mrs. Hiaasen obviously had radar for people who make trouble. "How about where you from and some of your hobbies and anything else you want to share." She said sweetly. I closed my eyes and opened them and addressed the class, "My name is Sarah...err...." I gulped and said my real last name, "...Volterra. I am from Volterra Italy, and I...uh...like to sing songs, and go on the computer and stuff." I clapped my hands together once, and very teacher like asked, "Any questions children?" some laughed, some shot glares, some just didn't do anything. One raised there hand. It was a girl, freshman. She had big brown eyes and blackish brown hair. " what do you specialize in" SHIT she called me on that, so I said something smart like, "Uh.....well...you see..." so I went with the easiest thing...the truth. " I can't do magic at all and so this class is really pointless for me." I shrugged it off. The girl nodded. She reminded me of someone, but whatever. Then Mrs. Hiaasen told me to go back to my seat and as I walked by several kids looked at me. The s8ter crowd laughed and said that my joke about not having magic was funny. Mrs. Hiassen called the class to order and said scathingly, "I doubt that you can't do magic Sarah, maybe you just haven't got a strong hold on them." I sighed and decided to not make a big deal out of anything. The next three periods went without anything eventful. The teachers pretended I wasn't there unless I raised my hand to participate in class. I didn't do that much, but in fourth period, which is my Dhampir theory class, I couldn't take it any longer! I knew more fighting stuff then what they where theorizing. I raised my hand and Mr. Simmons called on me, "Yes Miss Sarah? Would you like to add something to Leigh's essay on the proper fighting and defense techniques?" I smiled a big toothy smile, and walked to the front of the class, which I was raised to do in....*gulp* Volterra. "I just wanted to point out that kicking isen't THAT effective and the best defense is to run away with your Moroi as fast as you can." I smiled sweetly as the Leigh glared at me. In fifth period something big happened. It was my fight class so I was pretty existed. I got paired with this Rafael dude. I smiled my favorite toothy smile and teased, "What are you? Some kind of teenage mutant ninja turtle?" I laughed scornfully. He tensed his muscles and when Guardian Maroon said to go ahead he leaped at me. Unfortunately five seconds before she said it a ringing sound bounced around my head and I could tell that my power was gonna take over. As he leaped I dashed behind him, so he landed on thin air. He tried again, I was behind him. Three seconds later my song hit. It was Viva La Vida by Coldplay. As Rafael sun to face me I sang to his face, in a guys voice that song, " I used to rule the world seas would rise when I gave the word, now every morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I use to own." He was dumbfounded but I started to twirl and fight back. As I sung and the music played her lost more ground I gained. Then at the end I jumped on his back and hit his pressure point on the small of his back. He hit the ground with a thump and I did a back flip of him. Some Dhampirs where staring at me others came to congratulate me on winning a fight. I left that class and soon it was 7th period. I had lunch. I got some food and sat at a window seat. I at my pizza thoughtfully and I started to feel tired so I dumped my tray and headed back to my dorm. I fell asleep crying, I missed Karson, Stephanie, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Renesmee, and most of all....Embry.

Chapter two

Rage

Well today was boring as heck. Forks Washington was so boring without...her. Being the only werewolf that had his soul mate taken away from him was not such a piece of cake for me. I'm Embry I you haven't figure it out by now. Anyways Jake always spends time with Nessie, Quil with Claire, and Seth with Karson. Then you had me the stupid one that can't hold on to the one he loves. It hurt badly too. I was always mad at people. We had dinner at Bella and Edwards last night, well... us werewolves, Karson, and Nessie did. But Quil asked me for some ketchup and I was all, "WHY DON'T YOU GET IT YOUR SELF!!!" and I shoved away from the table and ran back to La Push. I missed my girl so much. So I went to Karson. "Karson?" I hollered once I was in here house. She teleported in front of me. "Yes Embry?" she said sportingly. I sighed, "Can you enroll me in that school...sa...sar...that she's in?" Karson knew who I was talking about but she shrugged. "I'll take a month or too." I nodded and replied quickly, "However long it takes, just tell me when I'm enrolled and when I can go." She nodded and I felt so happy and just walked out the door, planning to get a good nights rest. When I woke up I felt depressed and I asked myself why? I felt myself, not really slip into her cautiousness but feel her emotions and what song she happened to be exspirenceing. It was hummm....oh yea Kryptonite by three doors down. I immediately called Edward and relayed what I was seeing. "...she continues deeper and deeper in the song. As the song his that major chorus where it's louder that all the rest she... punched this boy in the face. He got up not in the least bit mad and he tried to...to..." I struggled to find out her actions, " he got out his Ipod and changed to, nocturne and she is asleep now and being rushed to the intermarry. Edward!" I hollered on the phone, but as soon as I stopped talking, Edward hung up.


	2. Chapter 2 Rage

Laugh, Love, Lie

By Sarah Simmons

Chapter one

The New Kid

I left the front office and silently cursed my real father. Just when I was so close to freedom he sent me here to a school that I was consider the utmost evil. It was silly though, I fit in but I was still the new kid. I memorized the schedule and map at first glance. I was what I called a Parasite vampire, but SOME people consider me a Royal so that works too. But whatever, I still didn't like this school at all. These Moroi, mortal vampires, where so high up in there politics and scandals that I was stunned when someone invited me to join there group the girl who asked me was all like, "Your royal right?" she said it like she was one of those blondes that smack there gum and laugh at everything cute guys say even if the joke isen't funny at all. I shrugged, "Yeah." She was delighted. But I told her I couldn't join any 'group' they had. The girl whose name was Cassidy, I think that's her name, was all disappointed but they moved on. I was built ford tough so I sighed up for Dhampir classes. Dhampirs are the people who protect Moroi. There the hybrid of Moroi and human, or like Moroi and Dhampirs whatever. But I was a Moroi, or I was enrolled as one and they where reluctant to let me have my way but in the end I got most Dhampir classes and two Moroi classes. I walked off to the freshman Elemental Magic class. This was going to be a long day when they figured out I couldn't do magic at all. I sat WAY in the back hoping no one would notice me. But of course the wonderful teacher announced my arrival. I mutter to myself as I walked to the front, "I Love this class." Of course no one heard me because being the type of vampire I am I was better, no to be considered, that all of them genetically. "Tell us a little about yourself Sarah." my teacher Mrs. Hiaasen instructed me. I sighed and decided to play dumb, "like what?" I said crossing my arms. Mrs. Hiaasen obviously had radar for people who make trouble. "How about where you from and some of your hobbies and anything else you want to share." She said sweetly. I closed my eyes and opened them and addressed the class, "My name is Sarah...err...." I gulped and said my real last name, "...Volterra. I am from Volterra Italy, and I...uh...like to sing songs, and go on the computer and stuff." I clapped my hands together once, and very teacher like asked, "Any questions children?" some laughed, some shot glares, some just didn't do anything. One raised there hand. It was a girl, freshman. She had big brown eyes and blackish brown hair. " what do you specialize in" SHIT she called me on that, so I said something smart like, "Uh.....well...you see..." so I went with the easiest thing...the truth. " I can't do magic at all and so this class is really pointless for me." I shrugged it off. The girl nodded. She reminded me of someone, but whatever. Then Mrs. Hiaasen told me to go back to my seat and as I walked by several kids looked at me. The s8ter crowd laughed and said that my joke about not having magic was funny. Mrs. Hiassen called the class to order and said scathingly, "I doubt that you can't do magic Sarah, maybe you just haven't got a strong hold on them." I sighed and decided to not make a big deal out of anything. The next three periods went without anything eventful. The teachers pretended I wasn't there unless I raised my hand to participate in class. I didn't do that much, but in fourth period, which is my Dhampir theory class, I couldn't take it any longer! I knew more fighting stuff then what they where theorizing. I raised my hand and Mr. Simmons called on me, "Yes Miss Sarah? Would you like to add something to Leigh's essay on the proper fighting and defense techniques?" I smiled a big toothy smile, and walked to the front of the class, which I was raised to do in....*gulp* Volterra. "I just wanted to point out that kicking isen't THAT effective and the best defense is to run away with your Moroi as fast as you can." I smiled sweetly as the Leigh glared at me. In fifth period something big happened. It was my fight class so I was pretty existed. I got paired with this Rafael dude. I smiled my favorite toothy smile and teased, "What are you? Some kind of teenage mutant ninja turtle?" I laughed scornfully. He tensed his muscles and when Guardian Maroon said to go ahead he leaped at me. Unfortunately five seconds before she said it a ringing sound bounced around my head and I could tell that my power was gonna take over. As he leaped I dashed behind him, so he landed on thin air. He tried again, I was behind him. Three seconds later my song hit. It was Viva La Vida by Coldplay. As Rafael sun to face me I sang to his face, in a guys voice that song, " I used to rule the world seas would rise when I gave the word, now every morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I use to own." He was dumbfounded but I started to twirl and fight back. As I sung and the music played her lost more ground I gained. Then at the end I jumped on his back and hit his pressure point on the small of his back. He hit the ground with a thump and I did a back flip of him. Some Dhampirs where staring at me others came to congratulate me on winning a fight. I left that class and soon it was 7th period. I had lunch. I got some food and sat at a window seat. I at my pizza thoughtfully and I started to feel tired so I dumped my tray and headed back to my dorm. I fell asleep crying, I missed Karson, Stephanie, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Renesmee, and most of all....Embry.

Chapter two

Rage

Well today was boring as heck. Forks Washington was so boring without...her. Being the only werewolf that had his soul mate taken away from him was not such a piece of cake for me. I'm Embry I you haven't figure it out by now. Anyways Jake always spends time with Nessie, Quil with Claire, and Seth with Karson. Then you had me the stupid one that can't hold on to the one he loves. It hurt badly too. I was always mad at people. We had dinner at Bella and Edwards last night, well... us werewolves, Karson, and Nessie did. But Quil asked me for some ketchup and I was all, "WHY DON'T YOU GET IT YOUR SELF!!!" and I shoved away from the table and ran back to La Push. I missed my girl so much. So I went to Karson. "Karson?" I hollered once I was in here house. She teleported in front of me. "Yes Embry?" she said sportingly. I sighed, "Can you enroll me in that school...sa...sar...that she's in?" Karson knew who I was talking about but she shrugged. "I'll take a month or too." I nodded and replied quickly, "However long it takes, just tell me when I'm enrolled and when I can go." She nodded and I felt so happy and just walked out the door, planning to get a good nights rest. When I woke up I felt depressed and I asked myself why? I felt myself, not really slip into her cautiousness but feel her emotions and what song she happened to be exspirenceing. It was hummm....oh yea Kryptonite by three doors down. I immediately called Edward and relayed what I was seeing. "...she continues deeper and deeper in the song. As the song his that major chorus where it's louder that all the rest she... punched this boy in the face. He got up not in the least bit mad and he tried to...to..." I struggled to find out her actions, " he got out his Ipod and changed to, nocturne and she is asleep now and being rushed to the intermarry. Edward!" I hollered on the phone, but as soon as I stopped talking, Edward hung up.


End file.
